


"For you, anything you want is always free."

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fanart, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Steter Week 2018, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, non explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: "You don’t have to try to steal my heart, darling.For you, anything you want is always free."Fanart for Steter Week 2018 day four: Sugar Daddy/Baby AUNon-explicit sexual content





	"For you, anything you want is always free."

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on this, please. It's a completed, older work re-uploaded from Fumblr to protect my artwork from the purge. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. I do not consent to my artwork being posted on other sites. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)  
> I may allow credited for use as icons if credited and asked permission.
> 
> Please do share your thoughts about the scene or what you think worked or what you like about this! I will no longer be using Fumblr and so am losing the few responses I have. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
